


Dean Ships It

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Jack Swagger/Antonio Cesaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn may be the captain of the S.S. Sinnamon Roll on social media, but surprisingly enough Dean makes a pretty decent navigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap. And this is an entry in the Feelings War (tm). No beta and I'm terrible at this.

Finn has seen a lot of looks cross Sami’s face. Whether by being near him or watching older matches of his from NXT or the indies. Sadness, anger, happiness, elation...he’s seen them all he thinks. 

Being called up to the main roster is a rush. The look of pride on Sami’s face when they finally meet backstage makes his heart perform a weird lurch in his chest, but he manages to make it through the enthusiastically long hug without losing too much dignity. 'Or sanity.' his mind helpfully supplies. Finn ignores it. 

He makes the rounds with the rest of the roster, Summer Rae being even more enthusiastic that Sami, but only gets an oddly appraising look from Ambrose who is waiting for the night’s dark match. 

The promo with Seth is exhilarating and he is itching to put his money where his mouth is in regards to beating the holy hell out of Seth for the newly formed title. Especially after Seth had the audacity to threaten Sami in front of him. It’s not just a matter of personal pride, now it’s a matter of revenge. 

He wanders off to find Sami so they can fume together about Seth’s arrogance, finally finding him backstage near catering. He’s leaning against the wall, Dean pacing back and forth in front of Sami like an excited dog.

“Come on, Sami.” he hears Dean practically whine. “The guy said he’d made an example outta you. Friggin jerk, just let me put Nair in his shampoo and we’ll see how smug he is next Monday night.”

Finn sees a new look on Sami’s face that he doesn’t quite think he’s seen before. A look filled with fond exasperation and love.

“Dean. As funny as it would be, I am not letting you put Nair in his shampoo. You gotta try to behave now that you're champ.”

“I don’t wanna behave, I wanna get that smug douche canoe back for bein’ such a jerk to you.”

Sami gives a surprised bark of laughter. “I’ll live. And win or lose tonight I’ll make sure to give him something to think about.”

“Right on.” Dean snickers, giving him a fist bump. He glances up and sees Finn, the odd appraising look making another appearance. With a “I’m gonna go find a piece of cheesecake the size of my head,” he swaggers off towards catering, giving Finn a lazy salute with two fingers.

“Nair in Seth’s shampoo, huh?” Finn asks Sami with a teasing lilt, taking Dean’s place in front of him.

“It’s a pretty tempting idea.” Sami admits, shrugging his shoulders a little. 

“Does...does Ambrose not like me?” Finn asks. He can’t think of anything he might have done to piss the guy off, but he figures Dean can be volatile from what he has heard.

Sami shifts nervously. “He’s...protective. Great promo out there, by the way. Really shot Seth down. You’re going to kick his ass at SummerSlam.” He blushes. “Can’t wait to see you with gold around your waist again.”

“Couldn’t let him talk smack about my best bud. And that Pele kick was pretty damn fun” Finn grins. “My waist has felt a little light since Lowell. And beating someone who’s kinda a jerk for the title makes it just so much more sweet.”

Sami giggles. “I’m so glad to have you back with me.” He pauses. “With us,here, you know...main roster and all that it entails. Been missing hanging out with you. And...and yeah...been missing you.”

There is now another new look in Sami’s eyes and the uncertainty and longing in his gaze makes Finn take a harsh breath, suddenly realizing how close they were standing together. He laughs awkwardly and starts to back up away from the wall; away from Sami.

He suddenly feels a gentle but firm presence behind him, that neatly pushes him forward right into Sami, their chests bumping together.

“Whoops.” Comes a nonchalant voice, and he catches a glimpse of sandy brown hair and a plate piled high with cheesecake disappearing rapidly around the next corner. 

“Dammit.” Sami mutters.

Finn giggles. “This his version of being subtle?”

“You don’t even know…” Sami replies wryly.

Finn clears his throat, realizing that they are still chest to chest, with his palms braced on either side of Sami. He gazes into the red head's eyes and sees his third new look of the night. 

“Uncertainty and arousal.” He murmurs. 

Sami quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

Finn makes an executive decision that kissing Sami was entirely appropriate at that moment. So he did. And it was sweet and wet and perfect and he wants to do it forever. Sami seems to agree as he makes a noise of protest when Finn tries to pull away and grabs his neck, prolonging the kiss for a few more moments until they were gasping for air. 

Finn lays his forehead on Sami’s and smiles tenderly. A few whispers from down the corridor make him glance over and Sami turns as well, the look of fond exasperation and love crossing his face again as he sees who is making the distraction.

A shaggy mop of sandy brown hair accompanies bright blue eyes that are peering around the corner. They are coupled by a shock of wild white blond hair and another pair of blue eyes. Sami and Finn can just hear the two whispering together; they are apparently not paying attention to the fact that they have been caught.

“Toldya. Imma matchmaker.” Dean says proudly.

“Matchmaker my ass. They were makin’ cow eyes at each other in NXT all the time.”

“Yeah..but I made ‘em kiss, Enzo.”

“True...I’ll give ya that.”

“I’m gonna try with Cesaro and Swagger next.”

“Really? Toni ‘n Jack?”

“Yeah. They’ve been makin’ those cow eyes for YEARS.”

The two heads disappear and Finn hears footsteps wandering off into the distance. He looks back at Sami, whose face is caught between wanting to laugh and looking horrified. 

“Dammit.” Sami gasps, finally breaking into bout of helpless laughter

Finn laughs along with him, touching their foreheads together again and giving Sami a quick kiss on the nose.

“Now what?”

Sami blushes, his eyes darting away, then back to Finn’s. “I, uh, think there’s a storage closet around here somewhere. I’ve got a bit of time before my match.”

“Well, Mr. Zayn, I think that sounds like a perfect idea.” Finn gives a wicked grin. “A sure fire way to warm up before your match.”

He gets another new look from Sami, one that he still remembers as his favorite for decades after his retirement from the ring.

“Love, acceptance, wonder and relief.” He murmurs as Sami takes his hand, pulling him forward.


End file.
